Un día para recordar
by Fuuruma
Summary: Después de un día atareado y ajetreado Tomoyo llega a Inglaterra, donde se rencuentra con un viejo amigo... lo malo es que sólo tiene un día de vacaciones... espero sea de su agrado, está coescrito con mi amiga escritora Gochan


Tomoyo se dirigía al aeropuerto mientras dejaba una nota a su asistente:

UN DÍA PARA RECORDAR

Tomoyo se dirigía al aeropuerto mientras dejaba una nota a su asistente:

_Marie sacar boletos para:_

_Italia _

_Francia_

_Inglaterra_

_con horarios de acuerdo a la agenda_

_y una reservación en un hotel de Inglaterra_

__

Miró su reloj, apenas era las 4 de la mañana, llegaría a las 8 a Austria, una hora antes del desfile de modas, suspira, no debió de haberse quedado toda la noche pensando, apenas había dormido 1 hora,pero ya era costumbre

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

Acababan de dar las 8 de la noche, estaba en el aeropuerto de Francia esperando su avión mientras marcaba el número de su oficina, nadie contesta, esto era extraño ya que Marie salía a las 9 del trabajo, iba a marcar su número cuando tuvo que abordar el avión,estaba de malas, el vuelo se había retrasado dos horas, así que tuvo que cambiarse para la fiesta en el mismo aeropuerto, a esto le agregamos el ajetreado día de trabajo y que su asistente no contestará

Una vez en el avión marcó el número de su asistente

- Bueno - se escuchó la voz francesa de la chica

- Marie, ¿en qué hotel hiciste las reservaciones? - pregunta en francés

- Dios mío - se escuchó del otro lado, Tomoyo sólo se imagino lo peor - lo siento srita. Daidoji, pero lo olvidé por completo... lo que sucede es que Jean vino a recogerme y...

Tomoyo colgó molesta, se llevó la mano a la frente tratando de tranquilizarse, tomo el celular otra vez y marcó un número

- Buenas noches 

- Buenas noches, ¿podría comunicarme con la sra. Anderson?- preguntó en un perfecto inglés, tratando de ocultar su mal humor

- Si, en un momento se la comunicó

- Gracias - Tomoyo espero intentando tranquilizarse para que su dolor de cabeza disminuyera - ¿Susi?

- Tomoyo!! - se escuchó por el celular - ¿Dónde estás? Se supone que deberías de andar llegando ¿Todo bien?

- Si, lo sé, el avión se retraso

- Oh, ¿y a qué horas llegarás?

- A las 10

- Perfecto, 1/2 antes de la cena, pero no te preocupes querida, el chofer te estará esperando para que dejes las maletas en el hotel y te traiga

- Ese es el problema Susi, mi asistente olvido hacer las reservaciones, y quería ver si podrías hacerme el favor de guardar mis maletas en tu casa mientras dura la fiesta, terminado buscaré un hotel

- Pero que asistente tan irresponsable, pero no te preocupes, el chofer meterá las maletas por la entrada de servicio, y al final de la fiesta yo te ayudaré a buscar el hotel

- Muchas gracias Susi, y perdona las molestias

- No es ninguna molestia y lo sabes querida, es más, si no tuviera casa llena sabes que te quedarías en mi casa

Tomoyo sonrió - Te dejo, nos vemos en 2 horas, y de nueva cuenta gracias

- Sabes que cuentas conmigo - y la llamada se cortó

Susi Carral era de sus pocas amigas en este mundo de modas, la conoció en la universidad y desde entonces se volvieron amigas muy cercanas, las dos vivían en Francia hasta que está se caso con Alan Anderson, un ejecutivo inglés de una importante compañía de modas, desde entonces Tomoyo sólo la veía en fiestas o desfiles, y como ambas estaban muy ocupadas comenzaron a alejarse sin romper su amistad, además de que debido a sus trabajos, no tenía mucho tiempo para hacer nuevas amistades.

Entre estos pesnamientos recordó la amistad con Sakura, antes de que está se casará y se fuera a Hong Kong con su marido, recordó los buenos tiempos en los cuales tenía tiempo de disfrutar sus diseños, no como ahora, que tenía que estar a la carrera, de un desfile a otro, o como este día, un desfile en Austria, una comida en Italia, una junta con su compañía en Francia y una fiesta en Inglaterra, Tomoyo suspiró, hubiera rechazado ir, si no fuera porque Susi se lo había suplicado, además de que ya casi pasaba un año de no verla

Bajo del avión y recogió sus dos maletas, todos los del aeropuerto se le quedaron viendo, a la pobre Tomoyo sólo le salió una gran gota,si el avión no se hubiera retrasado, esto no hubiera ocurrido, el tener que viajar con vestido de fiesta era incómodo, pero más, las mirada de los hombres. A los lejos distinguió el rostro del chofer, que se dirigía hacia ella

- Buenas noches, srita. Daidoji - el chofer hizo una reverencia tomamando las maletas de la joven - tiempo sin verla, ¿tuvo buen viaje?

- Si - dijo Tomoyo, que ya había logrado tranquilizarse 

Subió a la limosina y se acomodo el cabello, por suerte desde la mañana se lo había agarrado, así que no necesitaba más que un retoque, al igual que su maquillaje, el viaje fue rápido, y cómo lo había pensado, llegó a las 10:15, volteó a ver su atuendo y notó con agrado que no se había arrugado, se acomodó el vestido, Susi la estaba esperando en la entrada

Cuando entro a la casa, se sorprendio al escuchar los aplausos y un letrero de Feliz Cumpleaños, había estado tan ocupada que lo había olvidado por completo, unas lagimas quisieron correr pero las detuvo, Susi se acercó y la abrazó

- ¿Te gustó la sorpresa? - Preguntó, pero al ver el rostro de su amiga sonrió - lo habías olvidado, ¿verdad?

Tomoyo estaba muda, sólo asintió con la cabeza

La fiesta siguió su rumbo, Tomoyo salió al balcón a tomar un poco de aire, y no pudo evitar bostezar, realmente estaba cansada, y no se estaba divirtiendo mucho, pues casi no conocía a nadie, y sus conocidos ya se habían retirado, además de que no estaba con muchos ánimos para hacer nuevas amistades, es entonces cuando un joven se le acerca

- ¿Daidouji?- pregunta el joven con una sonrisa, Tomoyo esta algo desconsertada, parece conocer al joven, de aproximadamente su misma edad, no superan los 25 años, su cabello azulado estaba recogido a manera de una coleta a la altura de la nuca, vestía unos pantalones negros, camisa azul marino y saco negro, a través de sus lentes se podía contemplar una mirada serena y profunda, encubierta por el azul de sus ojos, era un joven muy guapo y galante

- ¿...Hiragirazawa? - pregunta después de reconocerlo, el chico sonríe de nuevo mientras asiente

- Tanto tiempo - dice mientras contempla a Tomoyo, la edad la habia vuelto una mujer muy hermosa, elegante y sofisticada, aunque todavia conservaba su toque humilde, traía un vestido negro de corte chino, con los hombros y espalda descubiertos, el vestido era entallado dejando ver la hermosa y bien formada figuara de la chica, el vestido tenía una avertura del lado derecho la cual llegaba a medio muslo, su cabello recojido en un chongo, dos rizos caian sobre su rostro, mientras el resto de los risos sobre sus hombros.

- ¿Quieres bailar?- pregunta mientras le extiende la mano, la cual Tomoyo acepta sonriendo

Y así comenzaron a bailar, ya en el tercer baile Eriol decidió romper el silencio que se había puesto sobre ellos

- Me hubiera gustado ira la boda

- Fue muy hermosa, hubieras visto a Sakura, parecía una princesa de cuento de hadas- dijo Tomoyo ilusionada - se veía soñada

- No has cambiado en nada - Eriol sonrío, Tomoyo no pudo evitar bostezar

- Disculpa - dice algo sonrojada, no se sabe si por el comentario o por el boztezo

- Se ve que has tenido un día muy cansado, ¿puedo acompañarte a tu hotel? - Pregunto amablemente, Tomoyo dio un pequeño brinco

-Tranquila, lo que sucede es que quiero ver si puedes pasar mañana el día conmigo, hace mucho que no nos vemos y me gustaría que siguieramos platicando - se justifica al ver la reacción de Tomoyo

- No es eso Hiragizawa,también me gustaría pasar el día contigo, pero ...-

- ¿Sí, qué sucede? - pregunta curioso, Tomoyo termino contandole toda su travesía a grandes rasgos en especial el hecho de que su querida asistente olvido las reservaciones a un hotel debido al novio, Eriol apenas pudo controlar la carcajada

- Podrías quedarte en mi casa - ofreció

- No es necesario, Hiragizawa, ya que terminé la fiesta llamaré a algunos hoteles

- Eso sería muy cansado, Daidoji, además de que sería muy noche

Después de un rato de argumentar, Tomoyo aceptó quedarse con Eriol, ya que casi todos los invitados se retiraron, se lo dijo a Susi, quien después de escuchar que eran amigos de la infancia aceptó que su amiga se fuera con él, además de que sabía, por su esposo, que Eriol Hiragizawa era todo un caballero y no le pasaría nada a Tomoyo

En la mansión de Eriol

- ¿Dormiste bien?- Pregunta Eriol mientras le indica sentarse, Tomoyo se acerca al sillón y se sienta

- Demasiado bien, gracias - contesta con una sonrisa, Eriol sonríe y es cuando Tomoyo nota que éste trae su cabello suelto, el cual le llega a la altura de los hombros - Te sienta bien el cabello largo

- Gracias, lo mismo digo - Tomoyo traía una trenza que le llegaba un poco más abajo de la cadera

- ¿Qué hora es?

- Medio día - Tomoyo se sorprendió, nunca se despertaba a esas horas, y estaba algo apenada, Eriol volvió a sonreír 

- ¿Quieres acompañarme a desayunar? - Tomoyo lo ve extrañada

- No sólo tú te has levantado tarde

Ambos se sientan a desayunar

- ¿Dónde están Nakuru y Spinel? - Preguntó al no verlos por ningún lado

- Salieron un rato

- ¿Y cómo están?

- Siguen siendo los mismos - dijo mientras reía - siguen siendo igual de traviesos

- Me imagino - Tomoyo también río, mientras recordaba la comida de despedida

- ¿Y cómo están Sakura y Shaoran?, ayer no terminaste de contarme

- Están muy bien, según la última carta que recibí, ya tuvieron a su primogénita, a la que llamaron Nadeishko

- Como su abuela 

- Exacto, pero debiste ir a la boda, fue perfecta

- Me imagino que tú realizaste todo - afirmo, Tomoyo sólo asintió mientras comenzaba a contarle todos los detalles, y lo mal que se sentía de no haber podido grabar la declaración, a esto Eriol soltó una carcajada, definitivamente, no había cambiado

Una vez que terminaron el desayuno, Eriol le propuso llevarla a conocer Londres, y por mayor facilidad decidieron ir en camión

Primero la llevó al Bing Ben, luego a algunos museos, y por último decidieron ir a un paseo por el Ténesis

El camión se lleno, parecía que todos había decidido ir al río en ese momento, Tomoyo y Eriol estaban algo apretujados, de pronto, el chofer tuvo que frenar de golpe, provocando que Tomyo, que no estaba bien agarrada, terminara recargada en el pecho de Eriol abrazándolo, y debido a que subieron más pasajeros, tuvieron que quedarse en esa posición la mayoría del viaje, ya que bajaron del camión, Tomoyo no apartaba la vista del suelo

- Lo... lo siento - dijo algo avergonzada

- No te preocupes - contestó Eriol, que se sentía igual de avergonzado, ya que jamás había tenido a una chica tan cerca, pero al ver que el barco estaba a punto de zarpar, la tomo de la mano y jalándola, subieron al barco, a los pocos segundos éste zarpó

Mientras recorrían el viaje, estuvieron platicando de muchas cosas, el trabajo de Tomoyo, de cómo se había vuelto tan famosa con sólo llevar 3 años en el medio, de la amistad con Susi Anderson y un poco de su vida, también hablaron de Eriol, quien era el dueño de la compañía de modas para la que trabajaba Alan Anderson, de cómo fue invitado a la fiesta y otras tivialidades. Y desde ahí vieron el anochecer

Cuando llegaron al puerto ya estaba bastante obscuro, ya después de que todos habían salido, Eriol ayudo a subir a Tomoyo, y cuando éste iba subiendo, el barco hizo un movimiento brusco, provocando que Eriol se tropezara y perdiera el equilibrio, cayendo sobre Tomoyo, sus rostros quedaron a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia, y los dos agradecieron que la obscuridad no permitiera que el otro se diera cuenta de lo rojos que estaban, Eriol se levantó y ayudo a Tomoyo a hacerlo, y ya calmados regresaron a la casa

Tomoyo subió a su recámara, después de cenar, a acomodar su equipaje, ya que tenía que estar en la tarde en Francia, ya todo acomodado, se sentó en el tocador soltándose la trenza, era cómoda, pero a veces llegaba a cansarla, en ese momento tocaron a su puerta

- Si, ¿qué sucede? - Preguntó mientras abría la puerta, Eriol quedo algo atontado al verla con el cabello suelto, le llegaba hasta las rodillas, parecía un ángel - ¿Eriol?

- Ah sí, lo que sucede es que quería entregarte algo por tu cumpleaños - le dijo mientras sonreía para disimular

- No debiste molestarte - le dijo sonriendo

- No es molestia, ven - y tomandola de la mano la llevo a la biblioteca

El lugar era enorme, Tomoyo pensó que debía ser el cuarto más grande de toda la casa, Eriol la sentó en un sillón que estaba frente a una televisión y fue a su escritorio, de donde sacó una cinta de video

- ¿Qué tiene? - Preguntó con una gran curiosidad

- Tiene todas las aventuras que te perdiste al transformar las cartas - sonrió Eriol mientras metía la cinta en la videocasetera

Tomoyo no supo que decir, lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas sin que pudiera detenerlas, Eriol se sentó aún lado mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas

- No llores - le entrego un pañuelo

- Es que es el mejor regalo que me pudieron dar - contestó a duras penas

- Vamos - Tomoyo ya había dejado de llorar - deja te enseño el video - y mientras decía esto apretó play y comenzó la película

A la mañana siguiente entro Nakuru a la biblioteca, buscando a su amo, ya había buscado por toda la casa, cuando entró vio la tele prendida, y al ir a buscar el control para apagarla se encontró con Tomoyo y Eriol dormidos, ella recargada en él mientras él la abrazaba

*- Que escena tan dulce -* pensó mientras sacaba una cámara de la nada y les tomaba una foto, apagó la tele y salió del cuarto

Nakuru y Spi estaban en la sala discutiendo cuando entraron los chicos, Spi le aventó una cámara a Nakuru, quien la escondió en el sofá, los chicos estaban tan avergonzados que ni siquiera lo notaron, Eriol dejo las maletas en el piso y les dijo a todos que era hora de desayunar, después del desayuno, tomaron y guardaron todo en el automóvil, Tomoyo se despidió de Nakuru y Spinel y subió al carro, pero antes de que Eriol subiera, éstos le entregaron una caja dirigida a Tomoyo

En el aeropuerto

- Nakuru y Spi te mandan esto - Tomoyo tomó la caja sonriendo, Eriol le da un beso en la mejilla - Sabía que esa mirada todavía seguía en ti, la mirada que tanto me gustaba ver cuando niños- dice Eriol un poco sonrojado, Tomoyo se sonrojó también

- Muchas gracias por el día de ayer - diciendo esto salió corriendo 

Estando en el avión abre el regalo, es una videocienta (de lo que hicieron ayer) y un casette (con la canción de Eriol al piano y Tomoyo cantando), detrás estaba la fotografia que tomo Nakuru con una nota al reverso

_Hacen una linda pareja, esperamos verte pronto de nuevo._

_atte _

_Nakuru y Spinel._

La nota trae un dibujo chibi de ellos y la fecha

Mientras el avión se aleja, Eriol murmura - Espeto verte de nuevo

FIN

__

__

_NOTAS DE LA __AUTORA:_

_Fuu: Espero les haya gustado, este fic lo hice en colaboración con Gochan, es más, si su ayuda, hubiera tardado más en salir_

_Gochan: ¬¬ Cualquier duda, reclamación, jitomatazos, cebollazos, mentadas de madre (Fuu: ¬¬Uu), virus, favor de enviarselos a Fuu _

_Fuu: Hey!!_

_Gochan: ¿Qué quires? La idea fue tuya ***^^***_

_Fuu: ^^Uu uh, bueno, cualquier aclaración a usaguilady@hotmail.com_

_Isis: Les quedo muy bien, más que bien_

_Kali: ¿Y la continuación?_

_Gochan: ¬¬ ¿conti... qué?_

_Fuu: ¿continuación?_

_Gochan: (Agarra del cuello a Fuu y la estampa contra la pared) ¿Teníamos que hacer una continuación? O_ó_

_Fuu: Yo te lo dije (intentando safarse)_

_Gochan: ¿En serio? (se queda pensando pero aún así no suelta a Fuu)_

_Fuu: ^^Uu si...._

_Gochan: Ya me perdí @_@_

_Fuu: ..._


End file.
